


Deaky Stealing Their Clothes, a Prompt Series

by BrianMaysLegs



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Also Navi, Brian's clothes floats on Deaky, Feel free to leave some, Freddie's look fabulous, I love her, I'm looking at you Jax, Joe's secretly a great artist, John steals their clothes, Mainly cute prompts, Roger's fit really well, Shh, Thanks to my Twitter pals for inspiring me, and Deakster, and Luc, and you Joe, he's too cute, i love them, tell no one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianMaysLegs/pseuds/BrianMaysLegs
Summary: John 'borrows' the other Queen members' clothes. This is a bunch of prompts relating to that! Shout out to @Lucy_G_Wright, @gasterrific, @DiscoDeax and @anotherqueen39 for being awesome and helping me come up with ideas for thisSuper special shout out to @maymeddcws for being super awesomeFollow me on @incorrect_queen for more nonsense!





	1. As It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziahra/gifts), [dannysexbean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannysexbean/gifts).



> This is just the beginning, dears!! It will get much cuter later, truuuuust me

 

It started out slow. It started out simple. They barely even noticed, didn’t take it as anything important. John started wearing some of Roger’s clothes, but they fit him so well that they thought that maybe he just mistook them as his own.

 

John strolled out in a pair of Roger’s flared pants and went to make himself a cup of tea. He was humming to himself, feeling strangely more confident in Roger’s clothes. The others hadn’t noticed yet, and for that he was strangely grateful. He didn’t want to have to explain why he liked wearing their clothes so much. He almost felt as if they gave them their confidence, helped him to be more confident.

 

Roger woke up to the sound of a kettle boiling. He pounded out, half-asleep, and watched, confused, as Deaky made himself tea in… were those his pants?

 

John looked up, smiled, “Hello, Roger. Would you like a cup?”

 

Roger stared for a moment, surprised at how well those pants fit… yeah, they were 100% his pants, “Are those my pants?”

 

John’s eyes widened, “Are they? Oh, sorry. I can go chan—”

 

“No!” Roger all but shouted.

 

John started, surprised, confused.

 

“No, it’s fine, Deaky, they fit you really well! I barely even noticed.”

 

John slowly smiled, the gap in his teeth on display. It was a genuine smile, “Thanks, Rog.”

 

Roger found himself smiling back, “A part of me thinking that you knew they were mine and you wore them anyway.”

 

John rubbed his neck nervously, “Maybe.”

 

Roger rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

 

“What? I wanted to see how they looked on me. You always looked so good in them.”

 

“Well you look great in them, Deaks.”

 

John blushed, giggled a bit, hid behind his tea, “Thanks, Rog.”

 

Roger beamed, “You should steal my clothes more often.”

 

 

He didn’t mean it as literally as John seemed to have taken it. Him wearing Roger’s clothes was fine, he suited them surprisingly well. It was the fact that Roger swore that his wardrobe was getting smaller and smaller by the day, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was John that was to blame.

 

He ignored it.

 

For a while, at least. But when his favourite jacket ‘disappeared’, that was the last straw.

 

He made his way into the lounge, where John was lounging on the couch, snuggled next to Brian, watching a documentary about something fancy.

 

“Oh, hey, Roger,” Brian greeted, smiling.

 

“Morning,” John greeted.

 

“Yes, morning,” Roger greeted, “Hey, John, can I borrow you for a second?”

 

“Yeah, of course!” John jumped up and followed Roger into the kitchen, “What’s up?”

 

“What did you do with my jacket?”

 

“Your jacket?”

 

“Yeah, my favourite one, you know the one.”

 

“Oh, that one. Why do you think I have it?”

 

“Because you’ve been wearing my clothes for ages now, which is fine, but they’ve slowly but surely started to dwindle. I think that maybe you have them,” Roger crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow.

 

John went wide-eyed, “I hadn’t realised. I could try and find it for you—”

 

“Please.”

 

John nodded, running off.

 

Brian came up behind Roger, “What was that for?”

 

Roger jumped, “Jesus, Brian! You scared me.”

 

“Why did John run off, upset?”

 

“He wasn’t upset. He’s getting my jacket for me.”

 

“He was upset. Why is he getting your jacket for you?”

 

“Because he has it, obviously.”

 

“It’s not really that obvious, Rog. Why does he have your jacket?”

 

“Because he’s been stealing my clothes and wearing them, why else?”

 

Brian stood, shocked. I mean, they were all close enough that it shouldn’t surprise him. Freddie steals his clothes all the time, but somehow John wearing Roger’s clothes surprised him.

 

John appeared then, Roger’s jacket in his hands. He handed it to him, “Here you go, Roger.”

 

“Thanks, John,” Roger said.

 

John looked between Roger and Brian.

 

Brian smiled, “I here you’ve been pinching Roger’s clothes, Deaky.”

 

John blushed, “Maybe.”

 

“It’s cute!” Brian assured, “It’s really cute. I’ll have to keep my eyes out for any missing clothes.” With a playful elbow, Brian wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder and lead him back to the lounge.

 

 


	2. Cats and Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaky is allergic to Freddie's cats, who like him because he's wearing one of Freddie's jackets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but it's sickeningly sweet, trust me

“Darling, they like you so much because you smell like me,” Freddie was smiling, watching as his cats circled around John’s feet as he stood in one of his jackets.

 

John sneezed quietly, “They’re cute, Freddie, I don’t mind.”

 

Freddie frowned, “You’re allergic, dear.”

 

“So?” John asked, before sneezing again.

 

Freddie watched with a smile as Delilah rubbed herself against John’s leg and he knelt down to scratch her chin. Her purrs were interrupted by another sneeze. Freddie moved to move Delilah away, to give Deaky some relief, but John glared at him.

 

“Don’t you dare,” John threatened.

 

“But, dear, your allergies—”

 

“They just want to be loved—” sneeze “—Freddie, a-and my stupid allergies aren’t—” sneeze “—going to deprive these—” sneeze “—gorgeous babies from my—” sneeze “—love—” sneeze.

 

Freddie stifled a giggle, “Okay, dear.”

 

 

 

 

When John went to sleep that night, with Freddie’s jacket hung over the chair in his room, he left his door open. He was woken in the middle of the night by something on his bed. It was fluffy and—John sneezed.

 

It was one of Freddie’s cats.

 

Romeo made his way over him and curled up on John’s chest, snuggling into his warmth. John finds this strangely comforting, and drifts back to sleep quickly.

 

He’s woken later by Jerry nudging against his shoulder. Romeo had moved to lay in between his legs. Confused, John lifted the blankets, and watched, amused, as Jerry happily laid along his chest under the covers. John vaguely noticed that Tom and Tiffany were also snuggled against him before he fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 

Freddie woke up confused. None of the cats were annoying him. He wondered around the house to try and find them, but found none of them, not one cat. He curiously walked into John’s room to find all of the snuggled around him. He smiled to himself, curious to where Jerry had gone to, but the lump on John’s chest led him to believe that he was under the covers as usual.

 

Freddie rolls his eyes, goes to get some food for his cats and walks back into the room to lure them out, “Come, now, little ones, let poor Uncle Johnny have a rest.”

 

The cats followed him out happily, meowing softly as the prospect of food. Freddie chuckled as John sneezed softly, and shut the door once all of the cats were out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorty but a goody. John's sick

John was sick.

 

Sounds simple, right? Well, this was John we were talking about, and once anyone in the band found out he was sick, they’d mother him.

 

So he hid it as best he could. But he woke up this morning feeling too terrible to hide it. His nose was blocked, he could swear he had a fever but he felt cold, and he just wanted to curl up and die.

 

So he snuck into Brian’s room when he was out at uni and stole one of his jumpers, the big knitted ones, and slipped it on. It floated on him, was almost a dress. It went down to his knees and covered his hands, but he couldn’t care less because he was comfy and warm. He made himself a cup of tea, the fabric of the jumper lessening the warmth of the cup against his skin, and folded himself onto the couch, watching mindless day-time TV. He tucked his knees into the jumper to conserve warmth.

 

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by Brian coming home with Roger from work.

 

“—I swear, he had a—Deaky?” Roger asked.

 

“Hey, Rog, Bri,” Deaky said in a nasally voice.

 

“Aww you poor thing, you’re sick,” Brian said, kneeling in front of him and putting the back of his hand against John’s forehead, “You’re burning up and… is that my jumper?”

 

“May’e,” John muttered, “’t’s warm,” He sulked.

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “That’s because it’s twelve sizes too big for you, Deaks.”

 

“’tis comfy,” John said, snuggling into it further.

 

Roger was smiling softly to himself, and Brian shook his head.

 

“Can I get you anything, Deaks?” Brian asked.

 

John shook his head, “A miracle.”

 

“I can’t quite manage that unfortunately, if you do thing of anything, just shout.”

 

“O’ay,” John said, drifting back off to sleep.

 

Roger sat by and made sure Deaky was okay, but ended up reading because he was dead to the world, out cold. Freddie wondered in late, quietly and then took one look at John and just smiled. He put his stuff down and came back to gently take John into his arms and took him to bed, tucking him in and taking his shoes off, making sure he was all comfortable before returning to Roger.

 

Roger was giving him _that_ smile.

 

“What?”

 

Roger turned away, smiling into his textbook, “Nothing.”  


	4. Jumpers and Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while sorry! Running out of ideas but here's another one for my lovelies!

Brian was half asleep, looking through his wardrobe. He knew what he was looking for, his striped jumper, but he couldn’t for the life of him find it. Maybe it was in the wash, he thought to himself. Shrugging to himself he walked out into the lounge in just his pyjamas because he could no longer to bothered getting dressed. He started to make himself tea, listening as Roger and Freddie debated over what to stock in their stall this week.

 

“I swear to God Roger if you sell my favourite jumper again I will kill you,” Freddie said, pointing at Roger.

 

“It was an accident Freddie!” Roger said, “I said I was sorry! You got it back!”

 

“I’m watching you blondie!”

 

John walked out of his room then, yawning and rubbing his eyes with the backs of his fists.

 

“Morning Deaks!” Freddie beamed.

 

Brian looked up and watched as John sat down next to Freddie, wearing his striped jumper. Even Freddie looked up and joined Brian in giving him a strange look. Roger soon realised everyone was quiet and looked up himself, to find that John wasn’t wearing a piece of his own clothes.

 

“What? Why are you all giving me that look?” John asked.

 

“You’re not wearing any of your own clothes, dear,” Freddie explained.

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No dear, you look fabulous!”

 

“Just unexpected,” Roger muttered.

 

“I was looking for that jumper earlier!” Brian laughed, “At least I know where it is now.”

 

John blushed, “Sorry, Bri, didn’t know you wanted it.”

 

Brian chuckled, “It’s fine, Deaky, it looks good on you.”

 

John smiled but tried to hide it, “Thanks, Bri.”

John started to feel more and more confident with himself, especially in clothes that… weren’t exactly his.  Each time he came out in an outfit that wasn’t his he might get a weird look but then would get a few compliments and then would feel quite good about himself.

 

Today he was feeling particularly brave and walked out to breakfast in a pair of Freddie’s yellow booty shorts and one of Brian’s graphic tees.

 

“Morning,’ He said quietly.

 

The boys turned to him and then stopped in their tracks, staring.

 

There was a long silence.

 

“What?” John asked.

 

“You’re wearing shorts, dear,” Freddie said quietly.

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“You’ve never worn shorts before, dear.”

 

“I thought I’d try it,” John said softly, suddenly unsure of himself.

 

“You look absolutely stunning dear!” Freddie beamed, “You just caught me off guard is all.”

 

John looked to Brian and Roger, who were still staring at him.

 

“Is that my shirt?” Brian asked.

 

John nodded.

 

Roger hummed in approval, “Looking good, Deaky.”

 

John blushed again, “Thanks, Rog.”

 

Brian pulled John into a hug, “You’re finally feeling good in your own skin, I’m so happy.”

 

John lent his head on Brian’s shoulder, “Thanks, Bri. You guys have helped a lot.”

 

“Group hug!” Freddie announced, launching himself into the hug, bringing Roger with him.

 

Yeah, this is where John felt safe and at home; with this new family.


End file.
